Melodía
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Autor original:Minosuke Ichigo.Ticky/Rabi.


**Melodía**

Rabi odiaba la Navidad.

Todavía más de lo que odiaba a los Akumas, incluso más que a cualquier miembro del clan Noé, y definitivamente aún más de lo que odiaba la pésima actitud del Panda. Los Exorcistas estaban teniendo una gran fiesta en la Orden Oscura, pero el Hombre-Libro-de-rojos-cabellos-aún-en-entrenamiento, no podía unírseles, puesto que la rectitud de su doctrina se lo impedía. Formarse estaba aniquilando su corazón, pero de nuevo ¿qué uso podía darle un Hombre Libro a semejante cosa?

Para mantener su salud mental estable, la alta sociedad lo encontró resguardándose en el rincón más oscuro de un pequeño café en una aldea cercana, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, contemplando la nieve que caía. Hacía largo rato que su chocolate caliente se había puesto frío y sin embargo, permanecía intacto, justamente como el trozo de tarta que había elegido, pero eso no era algo a lo cual hubiese prestado mucha atención, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Siendo así, no fue sorprendente ver que alguien tomaba asiento de enfrente sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, hasta que ésta persona decidió hablarle en tono juguetón:

-¿Tu gatito se murió?

Rabi parpadeó y miró a esta persona, abriendo la boca dispuesto a gruñirle una frase altanera a quien se hubiera atrevido a sacarlo de sus muy importantes ideas, pero cada palabra hubo desaparecido ni bien su ojo reconoció al hablante.

Tick Mick le sonrió e inclinó el ala del sombrero, a manera de saludo, sin modificar su sonrisa, la mirada oscura deslumbrándose en el único ojo verdoso de Rabi.

El Exorcista se puso de pie prontamente y se precipitó hacia el rincón olvidado en el que estuviera su martillo, pero se petrificó ni bien Noé alzó las manos.

-Oh...-Dijo y sonrió ampliamente.-No tengo intención alguna de lastimarte, Conejito.-Los ojos de Rabi se salieron de sus órbitas y se sintió tentado de atacar al Noé por llamarlo de ese modo. El hombre tosió disimuladamente y señaló a los otros humanos en la habitación. Le guiñó un ojo.-Si tocas ese mazo, algunos de nuestros inocentes espectadores saldrán heridos y tú no quieres eso, Conejito.-El adolescente dejó salir un largo gruñido en respuesta, aceptando de mala gana que Tick estaba en lo correcto.-Ahora, siéntate.

Una vez que Rabi pareció calmarse, Ticky se quitó el sombrero y cambió lugar en la mesa, para sentarse junto,deslizando una mano enguantada por su cabello de ébano. Le sonrió con dulzura al Exorcista y le hizo señas para que volviera a tomar asiento. Rabi le obedeció en silencio, manteniendo cerca el martillo y mirando vacilante a su enemigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Rabi, rehusándose a seguir las órdenes del Noah. Ticky parpadeó y lo miró, incrédulo e inocente. El exorcista frunció el ceño.-No me mires así, bastardo. ¡Dímelo de una buena vez, para que pueda irme!

La expresión inocente en la cara de Noé fue reemplazada por una tímida sonrisa, en tanto colocaba los codos en la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Simplemente vine a tomar algo de chocolate caliente. Eso es todo, Conejito.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-Estalló Rabi, listo para atacar al hombre que se atreve a usar semejante apodo con él, ya dos veces. Ticky rió levemente ante el arranque iracundo del joven, distrayéndolo con una oscura mirada.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Ésto sólo hizo que aquel hombre riera más fuerte, y por un momento, Rabi se preguntó cómo alguien que se divertía tan fácilmente podía ser miembro de la familia de Noé. Sus recuerdos acerca de aquello que hizo a Allen, una vez más lo llevaron al borde.

-Estás muy tenso, Conejito...-El ojo de Rabi se entrecerró.-¡Es Navidad, y en éstas fechas, incluso mi familia se relaja!

La expresión desconfiada del adolescente despareció para dar paso a una de confusión.

-¿Qué dices?¿Ustedes festejan la Navidad?-Ticky asintió con la cabeza.-¿Eh?

Ticky sacudió la cabeza con un pequeño suspiro, descansando la barbilla entre sus manos, observando a ese chico pelirrojo, mientras que explicaba:

-Somos el Clan Noé, y Jesús es el hijo del Dios al que servimos. Siendo así, ¿por qué no deberíamos celebrar su nacimiento?

Rabi asintió con la cabeza, muy lentamente.

-Sin embargo, es probable que Rhode sólo obtenga carbón entre sus presentes envueltos brillantemente, si continúa robándose las cosas del Conde Milenio...-Ante la confusión del muchacho, le aclaró, riendo entre dientes:-Para ponerlo en palabras bonitas, es cleptómana. Nos gusta pensar que es como un duendecillo con las manos siempre ocupadas.

El Noé sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de Rabi.

-Pero basta de mí. Dime, ¿por qué estás tan fuera de ambiente? No te ves como alguien que piense mucho, debe ser algo importante.-Rabi lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a replicar pero Ticky lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolos.

-Te conté sobre mí, ahora es tu turno. Un intercambio justo.

Rabi lo miró asqueado y en silencio amenazó de muerte a ese hombre, que se había atrevido no sólo a tocarlo, sino también a llamarlo "Conejito" y si contamos el hecho de que también había herido de gravedad a su mejor amigo...

Aunque sus problemas estuvieran relacionados con los más profundos secretos de la Orden Oscura, contra todo juicio, soltó sin más:

-¡Un Hombre-Libro no puede preocuparse por las personas que lo rodean!-Dijo al fin, alejando la mano que silenciaba su boca.-Y no tenemos permitido soñar, ni pelear, ni siquiera celebrar la Navidad por toda la basura emotiva que eso conlleva!-Ante eso, Ticky lo miró, shockeado.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó mirando con fijeza al joven.-¿Ni siquiera Navidad?

-Sin Navidad, sin amigos, sin romance, sin sueños, ni luchas. Y sin corazón, por supuesto. -Cuando terminó de hablar, Rabi bajó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse por dejar salir sus sentimientos tan despóticamente o , más bien, por a quién estaba contándole semejantes cosas. Ticky parecía comprender cómo se sentía el muchacho , cuán profunda era su tristeza , y le sonrió de una forma en la cual, nunca antes había sonreído antes. Con amabilidad.

-Ah...Ya veo...-Ticky recogió su sombrero y lo colocó nuevamente sobre su cabeza, en tanto se ponía de pie.- Eres un pobre niño.-Rabi lo miró como si quisiera apuñalarlo con el ojo entrecerrado.-Estás en peor estado que yo. Cuando menos, yo puedo darme a mi mismo lo que quiera, pero tú eres como un perro enjaulado. Una mascota lamentable.-El adolescente le dirigió una mueca de dolor; esas palabras eran tan sinceras como sórdidas, a pesar de que el hombre parecía no tener la más mínima intención de ser tan hiriente.-Pero...Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Rabi lo miró con suspicacia. Se puso de pie y descansó su mano sobre su arma, en tanto le preguntaba, frívolamente:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ticky sonrió y extendió los brazos, como reafirmando lo obvio.

-Estás buscando aquello que no puedes tener. Yo tengo eso que quieres. Te daré un momento de libertad si a cambio me entregas algo muy pequeño e insignificante.

El Exorcista gruñó:

-Nunca le daré nada a alguien que trabaja con...¡Oomph!-Dejó salir ahogado cuando se vió presionado contra la pared por Ticky. Los labios del hombre rozaron los suyos muy sutilmente un largo rato. Rabi no estuvo en condiciones de comprender a fondo la situación en la que se encontraba, su ojo se dilató y miró hacia la mirada oscura de Ticky.

"Sus ojos..."Pensó Rabi."Son...marrón oscuro...como chocolates...y tan tristes..."

Hizo una mueca, dolido, una vez que le mordió los labios, muy gentilmente. No pudo evitar gemir cuando algo húmedo se deslizó en su boca. "¡Gah! Su...¡Su lengua...!"

Decidió utilizar la mano que sostenía el arma anti akuma y trató de alejarse, pero éste débil ataque fue parado por el propio Ticky. El martillo se le fue de entre los dedos ni bien el beso fue profundizado y la mano del hombre de tez morena se entrelazó con la de Rabi, que temblaba.

Eventualmente , Rabi se entregó, cerrando los ojos y el cuerpo al terror. Lo que pareció ser un siglo, pasó en cuatro minutos. Antes de romper el beso, Ticky sacó su lengua muy lentamente de la boca del joven. Olisqueó el cuello del muchacho y suspiró, antes de apartar sus manos y retroceder unos pasos, sin dejar de contemplar al Exorcista, que se tocaba los labios con dedos temblorosos.

Ticky tiró un poco de su sombrero.

-Paga recibida. Y por eso, te doy tu libertad.

Deslizó una mano cerrada dentro del bolsillo en la túnica de Rabi. Cuando la sacó, estaba vacía. Tras otro beso suave, se inclinó y dejó el café mientras tarareaba un villancico de Navidad.

Pasaron diez minutos, el chico no oía a la otra gente que cantaba y hablaba. Su cerebro trabajaba contra el tiempo, tratando de figurarse tan sólo qué había sucedido. Sacudiendo su cabeza, tocó su bolsillo y se congeló, dándose cuenta de que en ese lugar, donde antes no había nada, ahora se sentía algo.

Rápidamente, extrajo el misterioso objeto y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con la más pura confusión pintada en el rostro. Pronto, una expresión levemente sonriente afloró en sus labios cerrados.

-¿Rabi?-Allen miró fijamente a su amigo. Lo había buscado por toda la Orden Oscura desde que la fiesta en la cafetería había comenzado y se quedó perplejo cuando el otro Exorcista llegó de afuera.

Rabi le dió una sonrisa y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Lo miró Allen, visiblemente afectado.-Estaba muy preocupado.

-Allen, soy un niño grande.-Dijo Rabi, alejando las preocupaciones de su compañero con una sonrisa.-Escucha, vuelvo en un minuto. Nos vemos en el café, ¿de acuerdo?-Allen asintió lentamente, mirando cómo el Exorcista de mayor edad giraba sobre sí mismo y corría hacia los dormitorios.

-Rabi se ve feliz.-Comentó Linalí saliendo detrás de Allen. El muchacho gritó, se llevó una mano al pecho y la miró con terror.

-¡Por poco y me matas!-Jadeó, tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Ella rió un poco, algo tontamente ante su expresión y se disculpó. Refunfuñando entre cada respiro, logró recuperarse y miró hacia el hall vacío ahora.-Tienes razón. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Rabi dejó algo orgullosamente en su mesa junto a la cama, y lo estudió por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y correr de nuevo hacia fuera del cuarto, ésto para tener una noche llena de diversión con sus amigos.

Apoyada con cuidado estaba una caja de roble, con una llave en la pequeña cerradura.

La tapa estaba levantada y en el medio de ella, descansando en un pequeño espejo con forma de estrella, dos diminutas figuras, una frente a la otra. Dos cadenas rotas descansaban a los pies de ambas. Bailaban una muy cerca de la otra, amparadas por una melodía suave que salía de la caja. Si las estudias muy de cerca puedes notar que una tiene un sombrero de copa y la otra un ojo parchado. Se sonríen con cariño.

**Autor original:**Minosuke Ichigo


End file.
